Turn Back The Clock
by Miss Moonies
Summary: After letting Katniss volunteer in her place, Prim watches the brutal murder of her only sister, and the victory of Peeta Mellark. When Peeta comes back into town, Prim isn't quite ready to forgive him for coming home- instead of her sister.
1. Chapter 1

I pray it won't happen. Hope it won't. Plead it won't.  
My efforts remain unworthy, as the sword clashes with my sister's back. It seemed, in that one moment, all air was sucked out of my lungs. Forever gone, any chances of re-gaining the air were worthless, and pitiful.  
I didn't seem to feel my mother, or even Gale next to me, and the camera moved onto district 12's other tribute. None other than Peeta Mellark.  
My sister's ally. He left her. Now she's gone. Forever.  
I didn't seem to decipher the cannon that marked the fallen tribute- my sister, as all chaos erupted in that split second.  
My mother let out a startled cry, and gasped for air. Gale, the very essence I'd never seen cry before, looked as if it was his back the sword had collided with. His face shriveled up, as if in a physical pain, and his eyes began to water. Me? I sat there, looking and observing, taking nothing in. Everything felt raw, and unreal as I looked around. It was all fake, right?  
In a simple matter of time, Katniss would walk in the door, displaying today's kill. I assured myself with this. Knowing, deep inside me, I could never change what I just saw. No one could.  
It seemed as if the town shifted, acknowledging the death of my sister. The baker was over quickly enough. Mr. Mellark. He brought treats, although whatever I ate seemed to make no end apparent to the raw feeling inside of me.  
Hours later, Peeta returned to the cave Katniss and he had taken refuge in. Only to find the blood and I watched him break down crying. He sobbed until I drifted off to sleep.  
When I awoke, Peeta was claiming the life of the murderer of my sister. He loomed over the taller guy, who was on the ground. The sword which ended Katniss gleamed in Peeta's hand as he thrust it down, a loud grunt, and cannon signaled the death of Cato. The killer of my only sibling.  
Over the course of the next few weeks, Peeta fought his way to victory. My mother and Gale cheered every time he killed another. I thought it was sick.  
When he came home, the first face he saw was mine, and I didn't regret the words I spat at him.  
"It's your fault she's dead."

**A/N: And that concludes a very dramatic intro to my story.  
It's told in Prim's P.O.V, if you couldn't tell.  
Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcome, next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

He gives me a bewildered look, before recognition shows on his features. He must recognize me as the sister of his ally.  
The tears begin to stream down my cheeks, and there is no stopping them.  
"You killed her! You killed Katniss!" I cry out. "It's your entire fault!" I scream. I feel my mother tugging at my arm, trying to drag me away. "How could you be so cold? You killed my sister!" I scream. His face is a combination of shocked, and hurt. He reaches out from me, and as his fingers lightly brush my skin, and I yell again. "Don't touch me, you coldhearted monster!" I snap, turning around, and running out of the crowd.  
"Prim!" his voice calls out. But it's too late. I'll never listen to him. I flee into our house, away from the cameras, and bury myself into the bed Katniss and I share. _Used_ to share.  
I cry so hard, it seems all my tears are just a small uncomfortable bother, in my raw emotions. How could Katniss really be gone?  
**-TIME SKIP-**  
The knock comes on my bedroom door, faint and quick. Only my mother's hands were capable of that delicate knock.  
"What?" I say, my voice weak and hoarse, my eyes still stinging with tears.  
"Someone here to see you," she said softly, I could hardly tell it was her.  
"Who?" I ask, but the answer was cut off by Peeta opening the door. His eyes were teary, and blood-shot, he didn't look like the victor on T.V.  
"Prim, I'm so sorry," he says, his voice cracking, as he races over to me, and squeezes me. "I tried to save her, I did everything to make sure she was always okay," he said softly, only for my ears.  
"It wasn't enough," I said, a new round of tears presenting itself.  
"No, it will never be enough," he admitted, I felt the presence of his tears on my shoulder. I finally readjusted my arms, so he could actually hug me, instead of just squeeze me, with my arms all wound up.  
"I'm sorry, Peeta," I said, finally giving into my own will, and trying to connect with what he must feel. Knowing he had a role in Katniss' death. I correct my thoughts, and re-adjust my memory to turn into; _He wasn't there to prevent her death._ Just like me, except he was closer, and had no one to comfort him.  
"I'm so sorry I blamed you. It wasn't your fault, you were just the closest one to her, and it's easy to blame someone else," I whisper, and his tears begin to pour down harder.  
"I want to give you this," he whispers before slipping a small package into my hand. "I was in love with her, Prim, more than you could imagine," he says softer than anything, and judging by the look in his eye, he really truly meant it.

A/N: Yet another, very small addition. Chapters will get longer. I promise.  
Hope you guys enjoyed, remember, reviews make my day :DD  
-Moonie


End file.
